


Shortcuts

by My_Own_Oracle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Own_Oracle/pseuds/My_Own_Oracle
Summary: Just a place for me to put all my creative writings for all things Undertale. Some will be personal writings and reactions others will be requests from my Tumblr ( enter-the-story ).





	1. Ice to Meet You Sans X Reader

The cold winter air nips your exposed skin as you stroll through town. The walkways through the center of the city seem empty when compared to the spring and summer months — the majority of those out and about this cold day were monsters. Mostly ones with thick fur or who appeared to reflect winter's icy beauty. The humans who had, be it bravely or foolishly, ventured out were often accompanied by such monsters or didn't hold any ill intent as shown by the silent bliss of the afternoon.  
The barrier under the mountain had fallen only a year ago, and there were some who were still hostile against the monsters. You walked enjoying the day, watching as children of both races played in the snow.  
You saw a human child play skating on a patch of frozen pavement. The monsters nearby seemed to be discussing directions, or so you guessed. A fish like woman and a dinosaur woman, had their backs to the child talking to someone you couldn't see. Now and then one of the two you could see would point in a direction.  
You didn't want to interrupt the little ice scatter nor their guardians, so you carefully tried to skirt around the little kid. You step lightly on the ice and off to the side. The child stood in a spot, spinning and jumping. Mirroring the ice caters on the screams of a nearby electronic store.  
Too quickly, but in a way, you should have predicted, the kid had slipped. They slid forward and your foot collided with the icy patch of sidewalk the wrong way. The lack of traction combined with the accidental bump from the small child sent you falling backward. You tensed your body, eyes squeezing shut and arms flying forward desperately searching for something to keep you upright.  
An arm wrapped around your middle and your hands grasp on to the sides of a hood. Your eyes open slowly as the feeling of falling subsidies. A monster had caught you, he was a skeleton you think you'd seen him around town, but you weren't too sure. His other arm was out to his side — a cyan light enveloping the child next to you. His magic having halted there fall in midair. In his attempt to catch you the skeleton man had leaned into your body, effectively holding you in a dip.  
You felt your heart flutter; he was warm especially when compared to the cold air against your skin.  
“it's ice to meet you” he had a comforting lazy smile, “the names sans,” you felt a soft thumping feeling where his body touched yours.  
“(Y/N)” his eyes looked over you and yours over him. It was strange. Something inside you felt drawn to him.  
“Hey nerds, when's the wedding?” A loud voice broke the trance you both had fallen in.  
“Undyne!” Another voice cried out. Sans lowered the kid to the sidewalk and slowly stood upright pulling you out of the dip.  
“So, (Y/N).” Sans let go of your back and took one of your hands “Where are you heading?” you let the skeleton guide you out of the ice patch.  
“I was going to grab some lunch, would you care to join me?”  
Sans motioned to his friends. “i'm sure we'd love to, and i think i know the perfect place.” you took the skeleton monsters hand, letting him lead the group to the ‘perfect place’ for lunch, chatting the whole way. Little did you know you had met your closest friends.


	2. REACTIONS: No Silent Suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Skeletons comfort you when you face the loss of a loved one.

Sans:  
When you called crying, he dropped everything and teleported to your house. He found you on the floor sobbing. He holds you as you cry, letting your tears and sobs be pressed into his jacket. You’re clutching him for dear life as if when you let go, he will dust in your hands. He doesn’t know what to say, so he stays silent for the longest time. His first words to you are a joke; it distracts you from the empty feeling in your soul. So he takes his little victory, his voice vibrating through you as he repeats, “It’s ok not to be ok.” over and over. Eventually, he moves you to a couch, and the two of you stay there until your sobs become hiccups and you feel like you can keep going.

Papyrus:  
Paps runs in when he hears the dish shatter against the tile floor. The plate, now in a million pieces, was quickly forgotten when he sees your face. Your as white as a ghost and your hands are shaking.your not making sense as you keep saying “no” over and over. With his keen sense of people, Papyrus deduces your in a state of shock or panic and scoops you up in his arms. Soon your mumbling about someone dying. Eyes watering as your weak mind tries to understand how foreign the world has become. Papyrus takes you to the back yard, letting you sit in his lap and feel the sun on your skin, hoping the calm atmosphere will help you. 

Blue:  
The two of you had come home from the grocery store, but the food has been left in the car. Your running faster than the skeleton has ever seen you run. He has no idea where you’re going. You had received a call and took off down the street without warning. When he sees the police cars around your family’s home, he knew today was going to end badly. He sits with you as you wait for the corner, and when he hears your stomach growl, he goes home to make your family and you something to eat. He may not know what to say to you in your time of pain, but he’ll do what he can for you. 

Stretch:  
He sees you standing on the phone, it’s the third relative you’ve had to call, and the list seems to keep growing. Each time you have to announce the death of your dear loved one, he can see your soul grow dim, he hears your voice become hollow. You hang up to dial another, and he feels your soul cry out in so much pain. You keep lying, saying your ok, trying to smile as family members greave around you. He hates that you keep lying. He pulls you aside, away from the eyes of those who need you to be strong. His voice comes out in a whisper, “Let it out.” And at that moment you fall apart, all your grief and pain, here’s where the healing will start, and he promises you don’t have to do it alone. 

Red:  
You had driven like a lunatic, swerving in and out of traffic. If he had a heart, it would have stopped a few times during your drive. But when you pulled up to the house, he understood why you were acting so crazy. He stood back as you pushed aside police officers to get into your family’s home, only following when your mother waved him inside, he didn’t follow you to the bedroom, but he knew what was back there. You were saying your last goodbyes, while he was no stranger to death, he knew you were. You held yourself together, and he was proud, but he knew you couldn’t stay strong forever. Soon his jacket was around your shoulders, serving as a wall from you and the outside world, a wall you could hide behind while you fell apart. 

Edge:  
He was unprepared to see the body, while he was used to seeing a pile of ash remaining after a monsters death, to see a shell of a human was quite disturbing. Seeing you sob was even worse, so he did something he’d never done before: He acted without thinking. Before either of you could blink Edge stooped down to your level, positioning himself between you and the body. A gloved hand placed over your eyes. “She is at peace; she feels no more pain, and felt none when her soul left her.” His gloves grew damp with your tears. He leads you to the living room, where you sit and wait. Edge standing beside you ready to destroy anyone who dares make you feel any worse.


	3. REQUEST: Fix it With Cuddles Blue x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a one shot with US!Sans comforting his s.o after they’ve come home from a frustrating day at work?

You felt more than tired; you felt like a dead battery far beyond any hope of being energized again. You had gone in early to cover for a coworker. Her baby had woke up sick, and she couldn’t take her to daycare. So being the kind soul you were, you covered the 6 am start to her day — adding two more hours to your 7-hour shift.   
During that time, you were yelled at, spit on, and cursed out for the smallest of things. Your work was usually such a peaceful place, so the sudden change in the clientele only made the day seem worse.   
The car had been off for about 15 minutes, but you hadn’t moved. Sans and Papyrus should be home by now, and you didn’t know if you had the energy to keep up with your boyfriend and his brothers shenanigans.   
“Now or never,” you mumbled. Sliding yourself out of the car and trudging up the front sidewalk.   
“I AM NOT OVERREACTING BROTHER, SHE’S LATE, AND SHE ALWAYS TELLS US WHEN SHE’LL BE HOME LATE.” You flinch as San’s voice filtered through the door. Your heart clinched, you don’t like worrying the boys, you need to cheer yourself up. With a smile plastered on your face, you entered the house.   
“Sorry, I’m late,” the door slammed shut behind you, causing you to wince again.   
“You ok bud?” Papyrus peeked into the entryway. You smiled a bit bigger. You were trying to let it reach your eyes. If Papyrus could tell you where unhappy, he didn’t say anything, smiling to you in return as Sans ran over to hug you.   
“(Y/N) YOU HAD ME WORRIED. WAS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT AT WORK?”   
You couldn’t lie to him, you had never been able to lie to Sans, and this was no different. Your smile fell, and your shoulders slumped.   
“No, baby blue, work was awful.” You leaned forward into your sweet skeleton. “I think I just want to curl up and hide for the rest of the day.” The foyer was silent for a moment. Then, in an act of strength you forgot sans had, The smaller of the brothers swept you off your feet.   
“Sans put me down. I-”   
“NOPE,” He plopped down on the sofa pulling you closer to him. “YOUR GOING TO SIT WITH ME, RELAX AND UNWIND,” he nods behind you, “THIS ONCE, PAPPY CAN GRAB SOME TAKEOUT FOR DINNER. NO MORE WORK FOR YOU AND I WANT TO HELP MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER,” With a rigging pop and the telling crack of magic Papyrus left. Sans nuzzled your neck, “NOW TELL ME ABOUT YOUR DAY,”  
So you retold your day, Sans bristled at the mention of the spitting customer, he seemed angry, but his words were anything but. Your sweet skeleton complimented your patience and your kindness for not retaliating or being rude. His phalanges gently scratched at your scalp and twirled your hair, helping you relax farther. Even when Papyrus returned with greasy fast food, Sans let you sit with him on the couch, eating carefully in his lap while your favorite TV show played softly. That’s how you spent the rest of the evening. Sans holding you close, letting calming steam of magic flow over your skin as the two of you talked about your day and the millions of ways tomorrow would be better.


	4. REQUEST: Flustered Blue X reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do a prompt for me with SwapSans and his s.o having a competition in which they’re trying to get the other flustered? I’d prefer if Sans won, but you have the ultimate decision on what flows the best.

You have lost track of how most shenanigans start in this house, the most recent of these being a contest between you and Sans, the goal, fluster the other beyond words. You smiled as you sat across from your datemate, you had both decided to be civil and take turns on your advances, so here you waited for his try at flustering you.  
“I LOVE YOU WITH ALL OF MY SOUL,” he shouted to the empty house, causing you to smile.   
“And I love you with all of my being, my handsome skelly” you winked, his magic buzzed. The feeling pickling at your skin, similar to static. But he wasn’t flustered enough, in your opinion. “Baby blue, Not even the stars can compare to your greatness.” you leaned in a smug smile on your face as your boyfriend’s face was enveloped in a bright blue hue. You waited, You had won, you had to have won. His skull was low, doing little to hide the soft cyan glow. One deep breath and he looks up. Sans eyelights held a mischievous glint, his adorable flush fading.   
Sans leaned in towards you, his voice going soft. “You know Stardust, I think your the most amazing human to grace the surface.” His hand was feather light as he caressed the side of your face; “So kind and loving,” Sans leans in nuzzling your face, his magic sparking as it danced across your skin. You felt your heart beat faster, and as chills rippled through your body.  
“You-I-I” your hands quickly covered your face, where had you’re adorable Sans gone? And who was this dashing smooth monster sitting on the couch across from you? You peaked from behind your fingers; his eyes had turned into stars, he was winning and knew it.   
“DEAREST DATEMATE, DON’T HIDE YOUR CUTE FACE BEHIND YOUR HANDS.” His loud voice had returned as his digits gently wrapped around your wrist, guiding your hands away from your face. His smile was the widest your seen during the game. Your heart was melting faster now; you couldn’t keep eye contact with Sans anymore.   
“I-You-you, win.” You listened as sans laughed triumphantly. He pulled you over to his side of the couch, letting you hide your face in his rib cage.   
“A VALIANT EFFORT (Y/N), BUT IN THE END YOU WHERE BESTED BY THE MAGNIFICENT SANS!” you felt his magic tingle against the top of your head as he gave you his version of a kiss. “THOUGH I COMMEND YOU ON YOUR EFFORT.” You smile, he may have won this round, but you know next time you’ll leave him the flustered mess.


End file.
